Midnight At UN Village
by Chanbaever
Summary: Byun Baekhyun si gadis yang selalu berada di dalam rumah saat pagi, siang hingga sore, namun ketika malam tiba ia akan pergi berbelanja dan menikmati waktu hingga malam menjemput pagi, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia divonis mengidap penyakit langka. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hidup Baekhyun lebih berwarna.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight At **_UN Village _

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: ChanBaek **

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **

**Byun Baekhyun si gadis yang selalu berada di dalam rumah saat pagi, siang hingga sore, namun ketika malam tiba ia akan pergi berbelanja dan menikmati waktu hingga malam menjemput pagi, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia divonis mengidap penyakit langka. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hidup Baekhyun lebih berwarna. Hubungan romansa keduanya harus melewati berbagai ujian, salah satunya penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun.**

**Chapter 1**

_•xeroderma pigmentosum•_

* * *

Aku pernah bermimpi berjalan di pinggir laut bersama appa, eomma dan Baek Hee unnie sambil berpegangan tangan. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku, melihat sunset, bermain dengan ombak, dan merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari.

Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi.

Oke, hanya mimpi.

Dan ketika aku membuka mataku yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku, oh ayolah itu hanya mimpi. Semua itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Aku menderita penyakit genetik langka. Mereka menyebutnya _xeroderma pigmentosum_ atau disingkat _xp_. Kata mereka kulitku sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari. Jika sampai terkena sinar matahari secara langsung bisa berakibat fatal bagiku, mungkin saja kebutaan, penurunan fungsi otak, kerusakan pada pendengaran dan lain semacamnya dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi oke!

Setiap hari yang kulakukan adalah belajar dirumah. Sama seperti kakakku Baek Hee. Yeah, kedua orang tuaku memanggil guru private yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah kakakku. Homeschooling hanya itu pilihanku, tak ada pilihan lain.

Dengan penyakit yang ada pada tubuhku, bukan berarti aku tak memiliki teman. Aku punya teman, dia adalah anak dari kepala maid di rumahku, namanya Jung Soojung. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mau dipanggil Soojung maunya dipanggil Krystal. Dia itu memiliki wajah dingin, tidak suka tersenyum, hm… orangnya juga cuek tapi itu semua berlaku kepada orang yang belum mengenalnya. Tapi kalau sudah mengenalnya lama seperti diriku, hm kalian pasti berkata bahwa dia sudah gila. Dan aku menyukainya, bagiku teman satu dan ramai seperti krystal sudah cukup.

Dan aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Putri bungsu Byun Rain dan Kim Tae Hee.

Tak ada yang spesial pada diriku. Setiap siang ku habiskan dengan tidur dan pada malam hari ku habiskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan walau sekedar mencari angin atau menikmati indahnya kota seoul pada malam hari.

Aku lebih sering keluar malam bersama Krystal. Baek Hee unnie terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kampusnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku pergi keluar saat malam tiba, yah aku tau dia pasti lelah melakukan banyak aktivitas di kampusnya, tidak seperti aku, yang hanya duduk manis dirumah, belajar dan belajar.

Krystal pernah membawaku masuk ke dalam tempat yang berisik, banyak orang turun ke lantai dansa, suara musik yang mengalun dengan keras, dan satu lagi banyak orang melakukan hal aneh, mereka saling memakan bibir? Dan aku tidak menyukai tempat itu. Namun, Krystal senang sekali datang ke tempat itu. Hampir setiap malam dia selalu berada di sana dan baru akan pulang ketika malam menjemput pagi, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah krystal pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dan aku adalah orang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Berhubung hanya aku yang suka begadang. Dan itu semua karena penyakit yang kuderita.

Ayahku—Byun Rain. Memiliki rumah di kawasan hannam-dong berdekatan dengan sungai han. Perumahan yang kami tinggali terkenal memiliki pemandangan yang sempurna. Konon, lokasinya disebut memiliki _Feng Shui _yang sempurna. Selain itu, lingkungan rumah kami dekat dengan pusat kota dan tak jauh dengan daerah _Gangnam_ yang sering dikunjungi para wisatawan.

Dari yang kudengar saat para _ahjumma _bergosip. Banyak artis, aktor, bahkan idol memiliki rumah di _UN Village_. Bibi-bibi yang sering keluar masuk selalu menceritakan kepadaku saat mereka bertemu dengan artis, aktor, idol atau pengusaha kaya yang sedang hot dibicarakan seantero korea. Para maid ku juga pernah bercerita bahwa mereka bertemu Lee Jong Suk, dan Han Hyo Joo, pemeran utama dalam drama _W_. Whoa… mereka sungguh beruntung.

Ayahku—Byun Rain masuk ke dalam daftar tiga besar pengusaha terkaya di korea. Dan karena itulah mengapa aku bisa tinggal di kawasan super elit ini.

**e)(o**

Sinar matahari sore adalah favoritku. Warna keunguan yang indah. Aku sering mengabadikan matahari terbenam. Pemandangan dari kamarku juga cukup indah, menghadap ke sungai han. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan waktu ku berjam-jam di dalam kamar. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang melakukan banyak aktivitas di luar sana, termasuk memperhatikan seseorang.

Dia pria. Tinggi. Putih dan tampan. Kulitnya pucat. Rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Dia seperti pangeran dalam serial _disney prince._

Dia selalu berada di taman dekat rumahku pada sore hari di hari sabtu dan minggu. Mengenakan celana training, kaos putih polos, sepatu olahraga dan satu lagi, pria itu membawa anjing dengan bulu-bulu keriting berwarna putih pergi berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan kami.

Rumahnya juga tidak jauh dari rumahku. Rumah pria itu berada di depan rumahku. Rumah kami saling berhadapan dan aku selalu menunggunya saat keluar dan juga saat masuk. Bahkan aku sudah sangat hafal kapan jam dia pergi kuliah dan jam berapa dia akan kembali.

Haha, aku seperti seorang _stalker. _

Pria itu bernama Park Sehun. Putra bungsu keluarga Park dan seumuran denganku.

Memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol yang namanya kini sedang banyak dibicarakan karena ketampanan, keramahan dan kekayaan yang dia miliki.

Tapi tetap saja di mataku, Sehun yang paling tampan.

Berhubung ini adalah malam minggu biasanya Krystal akan mengajakku keluar. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat berisik yang mereka beri nama _burning sun_—tempat para remaja berkelas berkumpul.

_"Baekhyuneee, apa malam ini kau bisa keluar? Ah—sudah tiga malam minggu kulewati tanpa pergi ke club itu. Kau tau 'kan aku ingin sekali memiliki kekasih yang kaya?"_ Krystal menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku sudah biasa melihatnya.

"Lalu?"

_"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Malam ini saja. Minhyuk mengajakku bertemu di dalam club itu dan aku membutuhkan identitasmu, lagi." _

Dan selalu begitu. Membawaku masuk ke dalam _burning sun _demi bertemu pujaan hatinya, Kang Minhyuk. Salah satu personil boy grup _C.N Blue. _

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu Sehun disana?

Ya, siapa yang tau.

* * *

**kkeut!**

a/n: lanjut jangan? Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff pake baekhyun side. Jangan jangan jangan di suruh lanjut ya. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight** at **_UN Village _

.

Byun Baekhyun

.

Park Chanyeol

.

Chapter 2

.

•_first met•_

* * *

Kami sudah berada di dalam _club burning sun_, membaur bersama pemuda - pemudi yang sedang asik meliuk - liukkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa.

Krystal menarikku ke mendekati bar, di sana sudah ada beberapa pria yang bisa kukenali dari kelima pria tersebut hanyalah _Kang Minhyuk._ Kekasih Krystal.

Dan satu lagi pria yang belakangan ini namanya selalu di elu - elukan di segala penjuru Korea Selatan.

Park Chanyeol…

Kakak Park Sehun…

Pria yang selama ini menarik perhatianku karena wajahnya yang begitu datar, kulitnya putih pucat, warna rambutnya yang hitam terasa begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

_Ah sungguh Park Sehun yang paling tampan di dunia ini. _

"Aaaaa… sayang"

Tentu saja itu adalah pekikan heboh dari Krystal yang katanya sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu.

_"Baekhyun asal kau tau saja. Rindu itu berat" _katanya seperti itu. Ya, jelas berat jika rindu itu berbentuk seperti beberapa macam alat olahraga seperti barbel, dan lainnya. Tapi kalau menurutku ya, yang berat itu bukanlah rindu. Yang berat itu ketika bertemu tanggal tua… hm itu sepertinya curahan hatinya author dan para pegawai kantoran. Kalau aku sih aman - aman saja, ya semua karena ayahku.

Perutku mual saat pandanganku melihat Krystal berciuman dengan Minhyuk. Errr… tidak bisakah mereka berpindah ke tempat yang lebih tertutup? Bagaimana jika paparazzi mendapatkan foto Minhyuk yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis? Bukankah itu sangat membahayakan karirnya? Dasar…

Aku memalingkan muka, memainkan bola mataku ke segala penjuru mencoba mencari objek yang bagus untuk kulihat.

Siapa tahu jika kakaknya saja ada disini bagaimana dengan adiknya? Ah - aku berharap bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Park Sehun.

"Hai" aku menoleh ke kanan ketika pendengaranku mendengar suara berat nan _seksi _menyapa gendang telingaku.

Park Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku.

Dia tinggi, bahunya lebar, bahu yang nyaman dijadikan sandaran, badannya bak model internasional, tentu saja wangi dan juga bersih. Hidungnya mancung, matanya lebih besar dari orang korea pada umumnya, hm, telinganya lebar seperti film kartun _dumbo _kesukaanku. Rambutnya berwarna blonde dengan gaya hair up yang menampilkan jidat _hot…_

_Tunggu apa yang baru saja kukatakan? _

_Hot… _

_Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol memang hot… _

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol. Ini pertemuan pertama kali sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Meski aku sering menguntit adiknya.

Menguntit?

Tidak! Aku menyangkalnya.

Aku hanya… aku tidak menguntit pokoknya.

"Hai juga," sial terlalu kaku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Aku yakin gunung es yang berada di kutub utara itu akan segera mencair. Buktinya hatiku mencair dan menghangat hanya melihat senyumannya saja.

_APA ? _

_TIDAK - TIDAK! _

_HANYA PARK SEHUN_!

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya kepalaku mendadak pusing padahal aku belum minum apapun minuman yang mampu membuatku mabuk.

Aku tidak tahu melihat senyumannya saja sudah membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Kau baik?" Tanya nya.

Lagi, suara baritone seksi, husky, menyapa pendengaranku. Aku menyukai suaranya. Sangat, sangat menyukainya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon pertanyaannya, lalu Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kali ini memarkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dia begitu menyilaukan.

"Kau pendatang? Aku baru melihatmu malam ini." _Sejujurnya aku juga baru melihatmu malam ini. _

"Tidak. Aku sering ke sini." Jawabku santai. Mendudukan pantat sintalku di salah satu kursi di dekat krystal. "Hanya satu jam" lanjutku. Dia mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Ekor mataku melirik ke arah Minhyuk yang sedang asyik menciumi leher Krystal. _Oh Tuhan! Mataku ternodai._

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia temanku" Chanyeol tersenyum saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Minhyuk yang menyeringai kala Krystal mulai mendesah.

_Oh Tuhan…_

_Ya Tuhan… _

"Kau ingin minum?" Aku menggeleng, menolaknya.

Kurasa tubuhku terasa kaku saat Krystal mendesah lagi. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Chanyeol orang pertama yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan ku akan situasi di samping tempat duduk ku. Dia menarikku keluar dari _burning sun_ hingga angin malam membelai wajah kami. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Asal kalian tahu saja. Tangan itu terasa… sangat pas dan seolah tercipta hanya untukku.

_Tunggu… _

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu dan tolong berkedip _sweetheart_" sialan aku menundukkan wajahku. Kedua pipiku terasa panas, sial… aku merona!

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan? Ah sudah pasti kau tahu" dari yang aku pelajari tentang Park Chanyeol adalah dia terlalu banyak berbicara, merayu, membual, sejenisnya, hm, dan mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang terbilang cukup tinggi, nartistik.

"Kalau kau?" Tangan besarnya menarikku, membawaku pergi bersamanya menuju parkiran.

"A-aku Baek-hyun" _arrrrghhhhh damn! _

"Baekhyun? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" dia tertawa kecil. Bahkan mendengar tawanya saja bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku. Menyuruh masuk ke dalam mobil keluaran terbaru miliknya. _Whoa… _aku berdecak kagum dalam hati. Lebih tepatnya tak mau membuat diriku bertambah malu jika pekikan ku keluar dari bibir sialan ini. Setelah aku masuk, Chanyeol dengan gentle menutup pintunya, berlari memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, memasangkan ku sabuk pengaman, kemudian memasang untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya membela jalanan kota _seoul _di malam hari.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku setelah mobil Chanyeol keluar dari kawasan _gangnam_.

"_UN Village_" ucapnya tanpa memalingkan pandangan.

_Itu rumahku… _

"Tapi aku ingin makan _ice cream_" _aku tidak ingin pulang secepat itu Tuan Park. _

Chanyeol menatapku, membagi fokusnya pada jalanan dan aku. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum menawan, _untungnya bukan senyum pepsodent_, "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pergi membeli _ice cream_. Kebetulan sekali temanku memiliki kedai _ice cream _yang cukup ramai di daerah sini,"

"Benarkah," mataku berbinar saat mengetahui responnya.

_Dia mau mengantarkan aku ke kedai ice cream._

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan kencan? _

"Hm, tentu saja benar Baekhyun." Oh… aku suka ketika suara beratnya menyebutkan namaku.

_Kupikir aku sudah mulai tidak waras._ Aku menggelengkan kepala, sekali lagi.

"Kau baik?" Aku mengangguk.

_Tentu aku baik. Kau lah yang membuatku seperti orang mabuk, Tuan Park. _

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai _ice cream. _Aku tahu tempat ini. Aku pernah beberapa kali datang ke sini dan aku memang menyukai beberapa jenis makanan dan ice cream di kedai ini.

Dan terkutuklah wahai kinerja otakku yang melemah saat berada di sisi lelaki tampan dan gagah seperti Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah membantuku melepaskan sabuk pengaman, membukakan pintu, sedangkan aku melamun memikirkan kinerja otakku yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Y-ya" tangannya terulur dan aku menyambutnya dengan baik.

.

**To be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight at** _UN Village_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Byun Baekhyun si gadis yang selalu berada di dalam rumah saat pagi, siang hingga sore, namun ketika malam tiba ia akan pergi berbelanja dan menikmati waktu hingga malam menjemput pagi, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia divonis mengidap penyakit langka. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hidup Baekhyun lebih berwarna. Hubungan romansa keduanya harus melewati berbagai ujian, salah satunya penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

•_Kecupan pertama•_

* * *

…

Aku menatap genggaman tangan kami saat Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream kenalannya.

Ketika kami masuk seluruh atensi pengunjung tersita pada kami. Bagaimana gagahnya Chanyeol berjalan di depanku dan jangan lupakan tautan tangan kami yang membuat decakan kesal dari beberapa pengunjung wanita yang sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan sinis padaku.

" Oh Chanyeol_ah ! _" Panggil seorang wanita berdarah cina dengan tatapan seperti rusa.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada wanita itu. Membuatku merenggut kesal.

_Kesal… _

Tapi kenapa juga aku harus kesal? Bukankah aku tidak menyukainya? Bukankah aku menyukai adiknya ? _Ugh… Park Sehun tetaplah yang tertampan ! _Aku coba meyakinkan diri meski aku sendiri sudah terpesona pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

_Laki-laki itu memiliki pesona yang kuat yang tak mungkin bisa kau tolak Baekhyun ! _

_Benar ! _

Dua sisi gelap ku saja membenarkan tentang 'Pesona seorang Park Chanyeol' yang tak mungkin bisa ku tolak. Benar - benar .

" Hai Lu ! " Sapa Chanyeol. Ketika aku tersadar dari alam bawah sadar kami sudah terlibat perbincangan kecil. Memang bukan aku sih… hanya Chanyeol dan wanita yang dipanggil Lu.

"Kenalkan dia adalah Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyenggol lenganku membuatku menyunggingkan senyuman kikuk.

"Hai, aku Xi Luhan," wanita itu mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambutnya setengah hati.

"Baekhyun," ucapku memperkenalkan diri tanpa memberitahu margaku.

Aku melihat Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya, tampak kebingungan.

"Baekhyun kau tidak memberitahu margamu," sela Chanyeol. Dan aku orang pertama yang menyudahi acara menjabat tangan. Bukannya tidak suka tapi aku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Benarkah ?" Jawabku sekenanya lalu kedua orang itu mengangguk bersamaan. Astaga.. mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku seorang penjahat atau buronan polisi.

" Baiklah - baiklah, margaku Byun namaku Baekhyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun," ucapku, berjalan mendahului kedua orang tersebut mencari tempat duduk favoritku bersama Baekhee.

"Kau putri Byun Rain dan Kim Tae Hee ? " Tanya Chanyeol. Pria itu mengekor di belakangku, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Aku memekik senang karena tempat duduk favorit ku bersama Baekhee _eonnie _kosong. Segera kubawa langkah kakiku menuju bangku di dekat jendela besar. Kemudian duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Oh aku senang melihat pemandangan malam dari kedai ini. Lihatlah lampu - lampu kota tampak kecil seperti bintang-bintang di langit. Sampai aku melupakan keberadaan kedua orang yang sedari tadi menatapku penuh kebingungan dan rasa keingintahuan tentang diriku.

"Baekhyun," suara husky milik Chanyeol menyadarkanku dan aku segera menatapnya.

" Ya " jawabku.

" Pesanlah. Bukankah kau ingin ice cream ?" Ucapnya dan aku mengangguk - anggukan kepala sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aku mau ice cream strawberry dengan toping buah strawberry yang banyak bisakah _eonnie_ ?" Aku menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar - binar. Tak bisa kubayangkan melihat banyak buah strawberry di atas ice cream strawberry ku. Oh buah berbintik kesukaanku.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan ku. Ya, kalau urusan soal buah berbintik itu aku jadi sedikit kekanakan. Tolong dimaklumi yah hahaha… sementara Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Biarlah lelaki itu sudah dewasa dan aku masih kecil kurasa dia pasti memahami tingkahku ini.

"Kurasa Baekhyun-ssi pasti menyukai buah berbintik itu?" Luhan terkekeh saat menulis pesananku. Aku tersenyum meresponnya, "Baiklah, satu Ice Cream strawberry dengan topping buah strawberry spesial kubuatkan khusus untukmu dengan buah strawberry banyak banyak di atasnya."

Aku memekik kegirangan ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan. Yeah ! Kapan lagi dapat ice cream gratis hahaha…

"Dan kau Chanyeol_ah ? _" Luhan melirik pada laki-laki yang duduk dihadapanku. Chanyeol tampak berpikir dan memutuskan memesan ice americano.

Aku mengernyit, _apakah semua pria dewasa menyukai kopi pahit itu ? _Dewi batinku bertanya-tanya dan meminta sebuah jawaban tapi aku tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya.

" Ice Americano, dan Ice Cream Strawberry dengan topping buah strawberry banyak banyak di atasnya. Hanya itu saja " Luhan mengulangi pesanan kami.

Aku melirik Chanyeol dan tatapan mata kami saling bertabrakan. Aku malu sekali ketahuan meliriknya, dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman menawan miliknya, ah jangan tersenyum padaku dan membuatku semakin terpesona padamu.

"Kau tak ingin cake atau muffin ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku memilih cheesecake.

"Cheese Cake dan muffin masing-masing satu?" Luhan menulis menambahkan pesanan kami.

"Pesanan kalian akan datang 10 menit lagi," ucap Luhan sembari mengedipkan matanya padaku, lucu. Dia wanita yang baik dan ramah. Itu kesan pertamaku untuk Luhan.

_10 menit kemudian. _

Luhan datang membawakan pesanan kami. Dan benar saja aku melihat ice creamku dipenuhi buah kesukaanku. Dia tersenyum ketika memberikan itu padaku.

"Apa masih kurang strawberrynya Baekhyun-ssi?" Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Sudah cukup, _eonnie. _Kau baik sekali," aku terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Dan ini Ice Americano mu Chanyeol," Luhan memberikan cup ice itu pada Chanyeol. Keningku berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol menyedot cairan hitam itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya ketika dia menyadari aku menatapnya.

"Apakah pria dewasa menyukai minuman pahit itu?" Tanyaku. Kedua kening berbeda gender itu mengernyit.

Luhan tertawa setelah mengerti maksud pertanyaanku. Tapi Chanyeol memang pria dewasa kan ? Lalu ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi geli, dan aku semakin bingung memang apa salahnya aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Hanya untuk orang-orang keren sepertiku yang menyukai minuman sepahit ini." Chanyeol menatapku dan meminum minuman pahit itu, "Tapi kau harus tau Baekhyun jika minum americano sambil memandangmu itu ternyata lebih manis dari yang kukira,"

Darahku berdesir, jantungku berdetang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, pipiku terasa panas, aku menunduk takut takut Chanyeol melihatku merona karena ucapannya. _Sungguh memalukan kau Byun Baekhyun. _Runtuk ku dalam hati dan aku mendengar suara tawa renyah dari Chanyeol dan kikikan halus Luhan.

_Haish benar-benar memalukan. _

Aku menatap ice creamku tanpa minat. Memainkan sendok hingga ice cream kesukaanku itu mencair.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu Luhan ikut bergabung bersama kami _ngomong - ngomong_ . Wanita seperti rusa china itu duduk disisi kananku.

"Apakah ice cream kedaiku tidak enak Baekhyun-ssi?" Bisik halus Luhan di telinga ku. Dan aku tersadar atas apa yang telah kuperbuat.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak ! "Ani," ucapku.

Segera ku sendokan ice creamku ke dalam mulut. Jujur aku takut sekali membuat Luhan _eonnie _tersinggung atas sikapku barusan. Padahal dia sudah mau memberikanku buah strawberry banyak di atas ice creamku tapi aku malah menghancurkannya. Ah maafkan aku _eonnie, _ini semua karena Park Chanyeol dan rayuan gombalnya.

"Ck ! Kau ini makan ice cream saja masih belepotan seperti anak kecil," ucap Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menyeka ice cream di sudut bibirku. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekat ke wajahku dan mengecup bibirku.

" Manis," katanya.

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak kencang seakan - akan mau meledak.

Luhan memekik, begitupun dengan pengunjung wanita lainnya yang mendesah kecewa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~ _

_Cia Baekhyunee jantungnya berdebar debar di kecup pria terhot seantero koriya xD_


End file.
